marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kristina Anderson (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Slab (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Pink | Hair = Pink | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Detroit, Michigan | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Louise Simonson | First = New Mutants #86 | HistoryText = Kristina Anderson was born a mutant along with her brother Slab. At some point, she was recruited by Stryfe into the Mutant Liberation Front. She took the name Thumbelina due to her ability to shrink her body down while increasing her physical strength. During the Mutant Liberation Front's first mission, Thumbelina joined her teammates Wildside, Tempo, Forearm, Strobe, and Reaper as they committed acts of terrorism to free Rusty and Skids from captivity. When the government refused to release Rusty and Skids, Stryfe sent Thumbelina and her teammates to set a bomb in an energy research station. When the bomb was damaged by gunfire from security guards, Thumbelina shrunk down to fit inside and repair the bomb, though her teammate Strobe insulted her by calling her "lard face." With the bomb repaired, Thumbelina and her teammates were teleported to safety by Zero. When the group returned to Stryfe, he ordered Thumbelina and Wildside to stay behind for their next mission: to free Rusty and Skids. Thumbelina later remained at the MLF headquarters with Stryfe and oversaw the group's missions. He ordered her to contact Zero to teleport the combat group to a safe location. After her brother's imprisonment as a member of the Nasty Boys, Thumbelina and her team were sent to rescue them. While the rest of her teammates battled X-Factor, Thumbelina ran off to free Slab. The pair returned to the others and Thumbelina ordered them to prepare to leave. As they stepped through Zero's portal, Stryfe was grabbed by X-Factor. Both teams tried to pull Stryfe, but Thumbelina warned the others that if they didn't succeed in pulling him back, he'd kill them all. Stryfe managed to escape by shooting a wrist blaster at X-Factor, loosening their grip on him. After the X-Men and X-Factor teamed up to track down the Mutant Liberation Front, Thumbelina participated in the battle. As she saw her only friend in the group, Dragoness, suffer defeat, Thumbelina tried to convince Slab to help her. Slab, however, stated that they should flee the battle. Before they were able to act, Iceman froze the pair, resulting in their capture. Several years later, Thumbelina attended Nightcrawler's support group, Mindfulness of Mutant Appearances. She seemed larger than ever, suggesting that Thumbelina has learned to enhance her body's height in addition to being able to shrink. | Powers = Thumbelina has the mutant ability to shrink her body while increasing her strength at the same time. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Thumbelina }} Category:Size Alteration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)